


the one where elnor and hugh had a very soft sex

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [11]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Bottom Elnor (Star Trek), Bottoming from the Top, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Play, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Elnor (Star Trek), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor found out that Hugh had a certain kink.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Picard Short Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	the one where elnor and hugh had a very soft sex

Elnor didn’t know how it came to this, but it wasn’t like he was complaining.

The two of them were sharing a heated intimate moment in the privacy of their shared room. Hugh was sitting on Elnor’s lap as they made out, the sound of their wet kisses filling in the silence. As Hugh made his way down Elnor’s neck, peppering kisses that was interspersed with loving bites, Elnor let out a gasping moan.

“ _ Oh— _ do that again!”

It took Elnor a bit to realize that Hugh had frozen up. When he did, worry bubbled in his gut along with shame. Had he done something wrong?

“Hugh? I— I’m sorry—” Elnor rasped out as he tried to check on his partner, but Hugh still had his face hidden at the crook of Elnor’s neck, and the angle made it difficult to see his expression. “Hugh?”

“S-sorry”, Hugh stuttered. “I… I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Expecting what?” Elnor asked, his worry abating slightly as curiosity took its place. “Tell me?”

“That I…” Hugh’s voice was muffled by the skin of Elnor’s neck, and Elnor swore he could see the tip of his round ears reddening. “I… like when you order me around.”

_ Oh _ .

Only then, Elnor could feel the proof of it pressing against his stomach. Hugh’s cock, trapped between them, had hardened up. Elnor flushed, and let out a sigh of relief. He was almost sure he had done something wrong, and yet… 

“You’re laughing at me”, Hugh said, and Elnor could almost hear the pout in his voice.

“I’m not”, Elnor said, and he could feel Hugh relaxing slightly. He had to know that Elnor would never lie to him. “Do you want me to order you around?”

“Y-yes”, Hugh answered, embarrassment clear in his voice. “Please.”

“Then push me”, Elnor ordered.

Hugh did. He pushed Elnor down to the bed. They shifted slightly, allowing Elnor to scoot up on the bed and Hugh pressing down on him.

“Pin me down”, Elnor said.

“E-Elnor?” Hugh asked, hesitating.

“Do it”, Elnor ordered, his voice firm.

Again, Hugh did as he was told, and Elnor felt giddy as Hugh pinned both his hands above his head. Hugh’s eyes were completely dilated as he stared down to Elnor. The light from the fixture above them seemed to create a halo around his head.

He looked so beautiful like this.

“Kiss me”, Elnor said softly, and Hugh pressed his lips to his own, deepening it hungrily as if he was intent on devouring Elnor whole. It was dizzying, almost maddening, and Hugh’s hips jerked as if on its own, his hardness pressing so deliciously against the wetness of Elnor’s groin.

“Disrobe me”, Elnor said, out of breath, as they broke the kiss.

While Hugh went to do as he was told, Elnor too moved to divest Hugh of his clothes. Layer by layer went away, but when Hugh was about to toss Elnor’s hair ribbon away, Elnor stopped him. “Use it to tie my hands.”

“Fuck— Elnor—” Hugh whined, but he quickly looped the ribbon around Elnor’s wrist, tight enough to leave a mark. The ribbon looked flimsy, but it was actually sturdy enough to hold Elnor’s hand.

Hugh pulled away slightly as if trying to admire his handiwork, and Elnor could see him breathing hard, his chest expanding and contracting with every breath he took. His mismatched eyes were fixated on Elnor’s body — there was something like reverence in those eyes, and Elnor felt his heart swell.

It took Elnor a bit to realize that Hugh was waiting for his next order, and Elnor felt another rush of giddiness.

“Let me know what you think”, Elnor said. “Open your heart to me, Hugh.”

“I—” Hugh said, hesitating, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“Open your eyes and look at me”, Elnor ordered. “It’s alright, my love. You can open yourself to me.”

Hugh let out a shaky breath and slowly, oh so slowly, opened his eyes.

“I love you”, the words spilled out of Hugh’s lips, and it was the most beautiful thing that Elnor had the privilege to hear.

“I love you too”, Elnor whispered, and Hugh shuddered, before bending forward to kiss him on the lips.

The kiss was slow and soft, as if Hugh was trying to melt himself into Elnor. His hand slowly caressed Elnor’s skin, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake, and it was moving lower, lower, and lower, until it reached the space between Elnor’s legs.

“Do it”, Elnor whispered into Hugh’s mouth. “Open me up with your fingers.”

Slowly, tentatively, Hugh’s fingers probed at Elnor’s slit, circling around the clit with maddening slowness, before eventually plunging in. Elnor was so wet already that Hugh’s fingers slid in with barely any resistance.

It felt  _ so good _ . Hugh’s fingers slid  _ oh  _ so slowly in and out, breaching him, opening him up with such tenderness that it almost made Elnor weep. His thumb pressed against Elnor’s clit, occasionally rubbing it with the slick that seeped out of his slit.

“A— ah, Hugh!” Elnor cried out, when Hugh twisted his fingers in his weeping hole. It was so good, yet it was such a torture.

“S-sorry. Too fast?” Hugh asked, and Elnor wanted to scream. He was so frustrated and so impossibly aroused, it was driving him insane. Hugh was torturing him — Elnor was almost certain. Except, he knew that Hugh didn’t have it in him to be so needlessly cruel.

“F-faster! Don’t stop!” Elnor breathed out and—  _ oh _ — he gasped when Hugh obliged, thrusting his fingers in and out at a faster pace. His eyes met with Elnor’s, as if seeking for his approval, and Elnor would have given it to him. Elnor would have given Hugh  _ everything _ , had only he asked. But then—

Elnor came with Hugh’s name spilling out of his lips, slick gushing out of his cunt around Hugh’s fingers. And Hugh was still following his order, still not stopping, his fingers still fucking Elnor’s hole. Elnor rode through his orgasm, almost breathless, until he went crashing down.

“Stop, pull out”, Elnor told Hugh, and Hugh did as he was told, pulling out his fingers, and he stared down at Elnor inquisitively as if waiting for his next order. Elnor marveled at how beautiful Hugh was like this. So good. So pliant. 

Except Elnor remembered that this obedience, this docility, was most likely a product of his time in the Collective, and suddenly, the warmth in his gut chilled just like that.

“Hugh?” Elnor hesitantly called out to him. “Hugh, my love, are you there?”

Hugh blinked, and suddenly, the odd expression on his face was gone just like that. Elnor pulled Hugh down and placed a kiss to his lips, once, twice, and then once more just because he could.

“Talk to me”, he whispered into Hugh’s mouth. “Let me know what you think. Tell me what you want.”

Hugh shuddered above him. He was heavy, but nothing that Elnor couldn’t handle — in fact, he thought that Hugh’s weight was rather comforting. A reminder that Hugh was here, with him, and they were sharing this intimate moment together.

“I think—” Hugh paused, licking his lips. “I think you’re so beautiful. And I— I want—”

Hugh seemed to struggle to let his words out, so Elnor waited, patiently. He had been trying to get Hugh more open with his words, to articulate what he wanted, what he desired. It was a slow going, but Elnor always felt so proud when Hugh told him his thoughts.

“You want?” Elnor nudged, just a slightest bit.

“I want to please you”, Hugh whispered. 

“And how are you going to please me?” Elnor asked.

“I…” Hugh hesitated, but not for long. “I want you to tell me how to please you. In any way you want.”

“And you’ll let me know if I go too far?” Elnor asked again.

“You won’t”, Hugh answered, firm. “I trust you. You won’t go too far.”

“Hugh”, Elnor called. “You  _ will _ let me know if I go too far. That’s an order.”

Hugh’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned. “Yes”, he finally answered, and that was all that Elnor needed.

“You’re so good”, Elnor praised him. “Untie me so I can touch you.”

“Yes”, Hugh replied, and he did as he was told and tossed the hair ribbon away carelessly. Once untied, Elnor let his hands roam all over Hugh’s skin, carefully tracing the myriad of scars he got from implant removal. There were so many of them, and yet Elnor couldn’t find it in himself to be horrified. They were part of Hugh, and he loved them just like he loved every other parts of Hugh.

His hands slid lower and eventually, he reached for Hugh’s cock. It had softened up during their talk, he found, and, well… He couldn’t have that.

He reached underneath his pillow a vial of lube. Popping the cap open, he smeared the lube generously over Hugh’s cock. Hugh let out a moan at the sensation, but he still tried to be still. Using his hands, Elnor brought Hugh back to hardness.

“Go on”, Elnor whispered in Hugh’s ears. “Fuck me.”

“ _ Fuck _ ”, Hugh swore, and Elnor smiled slightly as he guided Hugh’s cock into his open hole.

Hugh filled him oh so slowly, as if afraid he would break Elnor. “Faster”, Elnor ordered, and Hugh had no choice but to comply. He filled Elnor in one thrust and the two of them groaned.

“Fuck me, Hugh”, Elnor whispered in Hugh’s ears. “Fuck me until I can remember nothing but your name on my lips.”

Hugh obliged — he fucked Elnor’s hole hard and fast, his cock pistoning in and out of Elnor’s slick hole, and he grunted at the exertion. His cock hit that spot inside him that made Elnor see starbursts and supernova, and Elnor can feel that he was close, so close.

Using his strength, Elnor flipped their position so he was on top of Hugh. Hugh stared at him, eyes wide and dazzled at the display of power, and Elnor grinned before he began to fuck himself on Hugh’s cock.

Hugh didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so Elnor pinned them down above his head while he kissed him in a frenzy. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but Hugh seemed to enjoy it just the same. Elnor bit Hugh’s lip, careful so that his teeth won’t break the skin, and he came, hard. His walls contracted, gripping at Hugh’s cock tightly. It didn’t take long until Hugh too came with a groan.

The two of them were breathing hard as they lay on the bed, unmoving. Elnor’s hair spilled like a cascade over his shoulder, curtaining Hugh from the world around him. Hugh’s mismatched eyes were wide and there was a slight bruise at the corner of his lips where Elnor had bitten him.

Elnor’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a chuckle. He pressed his forehead to Hugh as he came down from the high, savoring it to every last bit. He felt so thoroughly fucked, and he  _ loved _ it.

Slowly, Elnor pulled away from Hugh’s cock and lay down next to him.

“That was amazing”, Elnor told Hugh, and just like that, the spell broke and Hugh let out a chuckle too.

“You’re amazing”, Hugh told Elnor as he pulled him into an embrace. Elnor lay his head over Hugh’s chest and he could hear Hugh’s heart beating inside it, fluttering rapidly before slowly but eventually slowing down into his normal heart rate. 

Elnor didn’t know how long they lay down like that, listening to Hugh’s heartbeat, while Hugh’s hand combing through his hair. Eventually, Hugh sat up with a grunt and Elnor followed suit.

“Shower?” Hugh asked.

Grinning, Elnor took Hugh’s hand, and together, they headed toward the shower.


End file.
